bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Hunger
Cosmic Hunger is a Mutant Quirk that allows Isamu of the Seven Deadly Sins to absorb substances by ingesting them. Once consumed Isamu can grant her body supernatural effects by drawing on the properties of what she consumed. Cosmic Hunger has given her the alias "The Anti-Emitter" because of her trademark move that involves consuming the substance of whatever the Emitter Quirk produces as a way to obtain the necessary attributes to be more resilient to it. Description Cosmic Hunger is Quirk that operates through the various mutations it has given to Isamu's body. It has given her a powerful digestive system to allow her to treat nearly anything as food including things that should be impossible to swallow let alone breakdown into nutrients such as fire, energy, or energy. Her digestive system can down things at a rapid rate allowing Isamu to consume things that are many times her own size as if her stomach is a bottomless pit. The mutations to her lungs have enhanced them several times over to allow Isamu to create a powerful vacuum by inhaling. This helps with consuming things that are many times her own size and causes her mouth and stomach to function like a powerful vacuum cleaner. Finally, her jaws are both elastic and powerful. She is able to crush things that are as hard as steel with her teeth and stretch her mouth to great sizes. Once Isamu has consumed a substance the Quirk releases special enzymes that draw out the attributes of the substance for Isamu to bestow upon her body in various ways while the rest is broken down by her digestive system and turned into nutrients. Some of the ways she can use the traits of the substance she has used is to use them to adapt to them or to simply give her body new properties. For example, allowing her to burn target's by touching them after consuming fire or give her body an electric charge to shock anything she touches after consuming lightning. The main weakness of Cosmic Hunger is that it relies on her appetite and therefore will cease working the moment Isamu is full. Secondly, while the insides of Isamu's mouth is resilient to a lot of things the substances she consumes can still harm her to some degree. Its third weakness is that it is possible for Isamu to become to powerful after consuming something. If the substance she consumed is of very high quality or is very powerful the attributes she draws from it will slowly harm her from the inside out until she gets rid of it in some way. Fourthly, Isamu can only consume things created by a Quirk. Lastly, she can't use the attributes forever and after a minute she will be no longer able to use the attributes of what she has consumed. Subspecies Abilities *'Accelerated Metabolism:' *'Monstrous Appetite:' *'Hypergeusia:' *'Hyperosmia:' Moves *'Demeter's Gift:' Demeter's Gift is Isamu's trademark move and it allows her to adapt to anything she eats. The moment she consumes something the enzymes in her stomach quickly breakdown the substance in order to obtain from the substance the necessary attributes to build Isamu's resilience to it. The degree to which Isamu can adapt to a substance depends on how much of the substance she has eaten. She can't consume the same substance twice to gradually build her resilience to it, which means that the move is best used after provoking a user of an Emitter Quirk into using their Quirk on a large scale. *'Dragon Breath:' Dragon Breath is a move in which Isamu will take a deep breath to use her powerful lungs to suck in a large amount of a particular substance. Instead of swallowing, she uses her lungs to immediately expel it right back out with great force to counterattack with it in a similar manner as the Absorption and Release Quirk. *'Phase Transition:' Phase Transition is a move that allows Isamu to change the material state of her own body to the same state as the substance in which she consumed. She can turn into a liquid by consuming a liquid to make herself intangible and agiler, harden her body and increase her strength by consuming a solid, or change the material state of her body into any of the other two states of matter. The one weakness the move has is that the effects only last a few seconds and once the time is up her body returns to normal regardless of the position it is in. *'Energy Metabolism:' Trivia Category:Quirks Category:Mutant Quirk Category:Mutant Quirks